The Friends That Never Were
by Anonymous Contributer
Summary: Two robots crash land into the The World That Never Was and head towards the castle to get some help. Unfortunately, the castle residents have other plans for them.
1. The Arrival

Chapter 1 – The Arrival

Chapter Rating: T for language

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, there would be a Toy Story world.

* * *

"In space, a lone Gummi Ship was flying into the unknown. Its occupants are two robots that would make every being weep at their sheer awesomeness. One robot was a 4'11", red and black powerhouse. One look into his red eye sensors will make anyone piss themselves in fear and then he'd easily pile drive that urinater with his massive arms. His name was E-123 Omega. The other robot was a totally cool, 3'7", black, red and lime green gizoid. He has large, purplish-blue, glossy eye sensors and a smirk on his face that says 'Yeah. I'm the best.' because it's true. And of course, a being that amazing must have the greatest name of all. And that name is_"

"GIZOIDIANMAN, who are you talking to?" asked Omega.

"Hm? Oh no one. I just started talking about our journey out loud out of sheer boredom." replied GIZOIDIANMAN. "Seriously though, how long has this ship been flying? Shouldn't the autopilot have landed us to a world by now?"

"Negative. The autopilot only makes the ship fly straight continuously when activated. It does not locate any worlds nor does it guide the ship to land on a world." answered Omega.

"What!" exclaimed GIZOIDIANMAN in disbelief. "You mean we've been flying nonstop for 5 hours when we could've already been on a world if we flew this thing ourselves instead of letting the freaking autopilot take us to a black hole or something!"

"Negative. We have only been flying for approximately 30 minutes and the probability of the autopilot flying us to a black hole are 1,389,101,415,634,111,272 to 1. We have also not detected a single world during that 30 minute time period, for if we have, we would have deactivated the autopilot and traveled there."

"Still, I'm bored as hell." GIZOIDIANMAN looks at the autopilot button switch. "I think I should turn off the autopilot and take control of the ship just so I have something to do."

"I would not recommend that." stated Omega. "Our greatest chances of arriving at a destination safely would be to maintain our plan of letting the autopilot fly the ship straight forward until a world has been located. Then we may proceed to take control."

"Oh come on. How bad could I fly this?" GIZOIDIANMAN pushes the autopilot button switch turning it off.

_*CRASH*_

The Gummi Ship was no longer flying and both robots were now lying on the floor. The controls were wrecked and almost everything else was either knocked over or in ruins.

"Ugh…I didn't think I would fly so bad that I would crash the second I turned off the autopilot." said GIZOIDIANMAN as he pushed himself up off the floor.

"Wait. Something is not right." said Omega as he too lifted himself up. He looked out the cockpit window (which somehow wasn't damaged in the slightest). "It is still black outside just like when we were flying."

"Wait. Are you saying we crashed in mid-space flight…into nothing?" asked GIZOIDIANMAN. "That doesn't seem physically possible."

"Illogical." responded Omega. "We should exit the ship to assess the situation."

When they did so, they ended up standing on solid ground. The Gummi Ship was busted and Omega noticed there were pitch black buildings surrounding them.

"Huh? How are we standing in the emptiness of space?" questioned GIZOIDIANMAN. "Are we on an invisible asteroid or something? That actually would be pretty cool. Quick, we gotta make a flag so we can claim this invisible asteroid in the name of robots!"

"This isn't an invisible asteroid." said Omega. "Look closely. There are buildings in the vicinity. They are just completely black. We must be on another world, one that contains an urban society."

"Seriously?" GIZOIDIANMAN asked. Surprised at this information, he looked more closely to see that there were indeed buildings. "No wonder we crashed! This freaking world is so dark it's impossible to see it IN SPACE!" he added, saying "IN SPACE!" dramatically.

"We should not be focused about how we crashed in this world." Omega said, trying to change the topic. "Our attention should be directed to repairing the ship."

"Oh right." said GIZOIDIANMAN, remembering about the ship. He turns around to see it in its damaged condition. "Man, this thing got totaled. *sigh* It's gonna take a while, but with a few simple tools, we can fix this and fly to a new world THAT ISN'T SO DAMN DARK SO WE CAN ACTUALLY SEE IT AND NOT CRASH-LAND INTO IT!" he yelled, clearly aggravated with this world already. Suddenly, a thought came to him and he faced Omega. "We do have tools, right?"

"Negative."

"WHAT! Why the hell didn't we pack any!"

"You were so enthusiastic about traveling to new worlds that you wanted to quickly pack only what you considered necessary. However, the only objects you considered necessary were all of our video games."

"Huh…that actually does sound like something I would_" GIZOIDIANMAN abruptly stopped speaking. He had a look of fear on his face. "Oh no." he turns around and faces the ship again. "Oh no." GIZOIDIANMAN repeated, but did it louder and with more fear in his voice. "Oh God No!" he panicked. He ran back inside the ship at super speed and then came back outside just as fast. "Oh thank god." GIZOIDIANMAN sighed of relief. "Good news, all of our video games are fine."

"That is good to hear." said Omega. "But how will we repair the ship without any tools?"

"Well we are in a city…with lots of buildings. We can just go inside one and find someone who knows where we can find a hardware store or something."

Omega pondered about GIZOIDIANMAN's suggestion for a second. He figured it was a good idea to ask a local to try to get tools from somewhere, but then he realized something was off.

"GIZOIDIANMAN, your idea could work. However, we haven't seen a single being outside here. It does not compute."

GIZOIDIANMAN wasn't listening though. He was walking towards a building, but stopped when he noticed that there were a bunch of wooden planks covering up the door and windows.

"What the…the hell?" GIZOIDIANMAN said confused. "This building is boarded up."

Omega walked over next to GIZOIDIANMAN to see the boarded up building for himself. Then he looked all around to see that the other buildings were also boarded up.

"This building isn't the only one." Omega stated. "Observe."

GIZOIDIANMAN did so and also saw that every building was boarded up. "Why are all the buildings boarded up? Did all these places go out of business or something?" He wondered out loud.

"That is unknown. However, calculations show that would be highly improbable. More importantly, how will we acquire tools now?"

"Omega, what do you mean how?" GIZOIDIANMAN asked in disbelief. "There are probably still tools inside at least one of these buildings."

"Are you suggesting we break in and invade for tools?" Omega asked.

"I'm not suggesting anything." GIZOIDIANMAN replied with a smirk.

Omega knew exactly what GIZOIDIANMAN was planning.

*_SMASH_*

The two robots busted down the boarded up door, creating an entrance for them. Inside was dark and dusty and looked like some kind of diner. On the right, there was a service counter with floor-mounted stools in front of it and a kitchen in the back. On the left, there was also a row of booths against the wall and a jukebox in the far back wall.

"This is a restaurant." Omega stated. "Probability of locating tools in here is minimal."

"Still couldn't hurt to check." said GIZOIDIANMAN. "I mean a restaurant should have some tools just in case something like…their oven breaks down…or something like that."

"Agreed."

Omega searched for tools in the room while GIZOIDIANMAN tried to find some in the kitchen. However, they both came out flat.

"Find any tools Omega?" asked GIZOIDIANMAN.

"Negative." replied Omega.

"That sucks, because neither did I." admitted GIZOIDIANMAN. "Well we still have a whole city full of buildings to search. So let's get down to busting down…doors."

*5 Break-ins later*

GIZOIDIANMAN and Omega were back outside near the broken down Gummi Ship. They still haven't found any tools.

"0% progress has been made on our search thus far." stated Omega with a hint of disappointment in his robotic, normally monotone voice.

"I wouldn't say we were completely unsuccessful." said GIZOIDIANMAN. "In that last building we searched, I found this rainbow afro wig." He holds up said wig for Omega to see. He then puts it on his head and plastered a goofy grin on his face. "Hey Omega, check me out. Clowns aren't the only ones who can make this look good."

"Continuing to search these buildings has proven to be futile." stated Omega as if GIZOIDIANMAN's funny moment never happened. "We need to acquire assistance from an inhabitant of this world."

"How?" questioned GIZOIDIANMAN as he took off the wig and put it away…by putting it behind him. "You said it yourself earlier, we haven't seen a seen a single being on this world. And even if there are any beings here, where would we find them? They can't be living in these buildings because they're all boarded up."

"Perhaps there are some in the castle." assumed Omega.

"Castle? What castle?" asked a confused GIZOIDIANMAN.

Omega pointed in the direction in front of him. "That castle." He said.

Once GIZOIDIANMAN turned to the direction Omega was pointing to, his jaw dropped. Far away in front of them, there was a giant, floating, white castle. It had a bunch of towers that looked like they were scrunched together and the castle was decorated with weird, black symbols.

"How the hell did I miss that?" asked GIZOIDIANMAN in disbelief.

"That is unknown." replied Omega.

"Eh, it doesn't matter." said GIZOIDIANMAN shrugging off the fact that he didn't see the castle. "Because according to my logic, anything that's strange and obviously sticks out in an already mysterious place is both suspicious AND important. So yeah, let's check it out."

The robots made their way towards the castle. Once they got there, they were standing near the edge of a bottomless chasm under the floating castle. However, it wasn't a dead end, for there was a translucent, sky blue bridge of light with one end of it connected to the edge while the other was connected to the bottom of the castle.

GIZOIDIANMAN was amazed at the sight before them. "Whoa!" he exclaimed thrillingly. "Check out this bridge! It's like the bridge version of a lightsaber! That's Freaking Awesome!"

Omega walked over to the bridge and got down on one knee. He tapped the bridge with his index finger. "This light bridge is solid. This does not compute." he said, puzzled about how a bridge of light could possibly be solid. "However, we should be able to traverse it safely." he noted while standing back up.

"Hey Omega. I know we need to get tools to fix the ship, but we should also find out how this bridge was created so we make our own. And maybe we could also find out how to create our own thing versions of a lightsaber. Like a frisbee…or a snowboard…or a walking stick that could also be used as a beating stick."

"I would like to know how this bridge functions. Very well then. If we find a being, we will inquire about it after we acquire tools, for that is still our main priority."

"Gotcha."

"The entrance to the castle should be that opening at the base." stated Omega pointing to said opening.

"Then let's go inside the hole. Bow Chicka Bow Wow!" joked GIZOIDIANMAN.

The two then began to walk up the bridge of light towards the castle.

* * *

Inside another part of the castle, a meeting was being held in a round, white room that strangely had no doors. Inside the room, there were 12 throne-like chairs arranged in a circle. Each chair was a different height, though each one was rather tall. In the middle of the chairs was a fairly short (compared to the chairs), but relatively wide, circular platform with a white symbol (the same symbol as the ones decorated on the outside of the castle) on top of it. Each chair was occupied by a person who wore a black coat.

"You are all probably wondering why I suddenly called this meeting." spoke the man that was sitting in the tallest chair. He has amber-orange eyes and rather tan skin. The tips of his ears are pointed and he has long silver hair that spikes on top. "It appears we have some intruders."

"What? How can that be?" asked the man sitting in the shortest chair. He has large, green eyes and long, dirty-blonde hair with two bangs that frames his face. "No one should know about the existence of the Organization. Let alone the location of our headquarters."

"Maybe someone didn't keep quiet and ended up revealing everything about us." suggested a broad-shouldered man. He has violet eyes and bushy, black eyebrows. His black hair is styled into dreadlocks, with one of the dreads used to tie most of the others into a ponytail. He was eyeing a young male with dirty-blond hair styled like a mullet.

"Hey don't look at me!" panicked the young male raising his arms up in front of him as he attempted to defend himself. "I'm good at recon. I can get away anywhere without anyone noticing me."

"Yeah, we've noticed." said a man with an eye patch over his right eye while his left eye is gold. He has a large scar under his left eye and the tips of his ears are also pointed, just like the long, silver-haired man. His hair is dark with grey streaks in it and is tied into a ponytail. "You do it every mission to get out of doing any work."

"No I don't!" whined the young male.

"Heh, as if." replied the man with the eye patch.

"So what's the big deal if we have any intruders?" inquired the only woman in the room. She had blonde hair that was slicked back, with two strands of it that stuck out like antennae. She looked like she had a real attitude problem. "Why don't we just find them and break their bones?"

"Confronting a foe you have no knowledge about is not a smart gamble." remarked a man with a platinum blond, Caesar cut hairstyle and a matching colored goatee.

"They still shouldn't be a threat." claimed a man with long blue hair that was messy at the top. He also has gold eyes and he is the third one to have pointed ears. He also has a noticeable X-shaped scar on his face. "Superior, shall I dispose of them?"

"That may not be necessary." answered the long, silver-haired man. "Let us see who these intruders are." The Superior made a motion with his hands, creating a large orb of nothingness in the middle of the room, showing GIZOIDIANMAN and Omega walking into the lowest area of the castle.

* * *

"Hello!" called out GIZOIDIANMAN with his hand to the side of his mouth so he can project his voice. "Hello! Anybody here! Olly olly oxen free! You don't have to worry! We are not burglars!"

"Technically, we have been behaving like burglars as we have been invading buildings in order to take some tools." remarked Omega.

GIZOIDIANMAN stared at Omega blankly for a few seconds before calling out again. "Okay, maybe we are burglars! But that is not our intentions!" He takes his hand away from the side of his mouth and starts speaking normally. "Why isn't anyone responding? Omega, are you sure there are some beings in this castle?"

"If there are any beings on this world, they would most likely be here, for this is the only building that isn't boarded up." answered Omega. "This place is enormous. They could possibly be in another part of the castle."

"Then let's go look for them." declared GIZOIDIANMAN. "I hope the rest of this castle isn't as grey and bland as this room. I mean I know this is a big castle and decorating every room would take a lot of work and all, but would it hurt to add a little color?"

* * *

"It seems our intruders are meager excuses for menaces." said a pink-haired man with a cold smirk. 'Though, the small one is right about these rooms needing a makeover.' He thought.

"Yeah, if I didn't know any better, I would think they're here to borrow a cup of sugar." half-joked a man with spiky, red hair and striking, green eyes.

"As pathetic as they seem, they are still intruders." reminded a short male with his right eye covered with his steel-blue hair. "We should take care of them at once."

"Indeed." said the Superior. "The Dusks should be more than a match for them."

* * *

The two robots began to explore the castle, but only walked a few steps before Omega picked up something on his sensors.

"Detecting unknown life forms in the vicinity." He said while he stopped moving.

"What, seriously?" asked GIZOIDIANMAN who also stopped and turned to face Omega. "Where are they?"

His answer soon came, as dozens of slim, grey creatures with zipper mouths and pointed tentacles for limbs materialized out of nowhere. Although they lacked true faces to show any emotions, they didn't look friendly.

"Aww crap." muttered GIZOIDIANMAN.

* * *

**So I'm trying my hand at making a Kingdom Hearts story. It may not be so good so far, but it should get better later. It does have a plot and I do have ideas for this story. Oh, and yes that's E-123 Omega from the "Sonic the Hedgehog" games. He's owned by SEGA, but GIZOIDIANMAN is my own character.**

**10 points if you get the "That doesn't seem physically possible" reference.**

**But the points are just like the ones on "Whose Line Is It Anyway?" They don't matter.**

**And no, there isn't a typo. There are only 12 members here. Clearly 2 certain members haven't joined yet.**


	2. Dusk Destruction

Chapter 2 – Dusk Destruction

Chapter Rating: T for language and violence

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I would get rid of the "light is good, darkness is evil" cliché.

* * *

GIZOIDIANMAN and Omega stood back to back in fighting stances as they were surrounded by the many grey creatures hissing and waiting for the right opportunity to strike the robots.

"What the hell are these things!" exclaimed GIZOIDIANMAN.

"Species unknown." responded Omega. "Suspicion of hostility is 100%."

"Well whatever they are, I know what they'll soon be." declared GIZOIDIANMAN. "Dead."

Two of the creatures finally decided to attack and lunged themselves at the machines. GIZOIDIANMAN quickly reacted and kicked the creature lunging towards him in (what he assumed to be) its jaw. Omega punched the one trying to attack him hard in the stomach, sending it flying straight into a wall.

Several more of the creatures charged at them. However, GIZOIDIANMAN rush attacked the ones coming after him at super speed. After landing a hit on each one, the creatures fell motionless to the floor. GIZOIDIANMAN then ran towards the group of creatures closest to him. With his super speed, the creatures weren't able to react fast enough and were soon overwhelmed by the gizoid's onslaught of punches, kicks and chops. Those who weren't immediately taken down tried to fight back. They were surprisingly flexible, as they slithered towards GIZOIDIANMAN as they tried to stab him with their sharp limbs. Their efforts were in vain though, as GIZOIDIANMAN dodged and blocked their assaults and counterattacked by punching, kicking and sometimes stabbing a creature with its own limbs. The group of creatures GIZOIDIANMAN attacked was quickly finished and all that remains of them is their lifeless corpses. Suddenly, another group of creatures materialized in front of GIZOIDIANMAN. The gizoid rolled into a spinning ball and charged right through the new group of creatures at lightning fast speed.

The creatures battling Omega weren't doing any better. The bulky robot delivered powerful punches to the creatures lunging towards him, making them either soar through the air or sandwiched between Omega's fist and the ground. Another creature tried to do the same lunging attack as his fallen comrades, but Omega grabbed it horizontally with its head in one of the machine's closed fist and its legs in his other. Omega then effortlessly ripped the creature in half. His claws transform into miniguns and looks at the group of creatures in front of him. "Targets acquired!" Omega yelled as he aimed his miniguns at the creatures and began firing a barrage of bullets at them. "Must eradicate all enemies." The automaton declared as he continued shooting the creatures that were now collapsing to the floor with many bullet holes in them.

More creatures appeared, but the robots were ready. One creature dashed towards GIZOIDIANMAN's left while another dashed towards his right, both about to pounce him. GIZOIDIANMAN transformed his arms into weapons that look remotely similar to tasers. The sharp prongs of the weapons began to discharge electric sparks as GIZOIDIANMAN thrusted his weapons at the creatures once they came close enough. When the weapons made contact with the creatures, they were electrocuted until GIZOIDIANMAN stopped shocking them. Then they fell dead to the ground. GIZOIDIANMAN made his weapons discharge sparks again as he brought them together and formed an electric orb. He fired the orb at a creature, shocking it to death. The gizoid fired two more electric orbs at two more creatures, both ended up with the outcome as the first creature. GIZOIDIANMAN transformed his weapons back into his normal arms then dashed towards another creature and punched it in the side of its face. This caused the creature to turn away from the gizoid, but GIZOIDIANMAN wasn't done as he grabbed the creatures head with one hand and its slender torso with his other. He then ripped the creatures head off its body.

Omega was once again pummeling creatures left and right. Eventually, a group of them came in a horizontal line formation, planning to charge all at once at the mechanical powerhouse to overwhelm him. However, before they even attempted to do so, Omega transformed his claws into flamethrowers and started shooting fire at them. The creatures were burned to a crisp.

Even more creatures emerged, still determined to destroy the robots. A group appeared in front of GIZOIDIANMAN and one of the creatures left the group to try to attack him. GIZOIDIANMAN didn't even give it a chance to touch him as he unleashed a flurry of super fast punches, kicks and chops on the poor (yet still hostile) creature. He finishes his combo attack with two purple energy blasts radiating from both of his hands, sending the creature flying into its group, knocking them all down. Launcher weapons materialized on each of GIZOIDIANMAN's shoulders and he launched what looked like land mines from each of these new weapons. Once the mines hit the ground, they started to move towards the knocked down creatures, exploding as soon as they made contact.

It wasn't over yet though. There were still four groups of creatures left and they were crowded together, ready to bull rush the robots. "Omega, I think it's time to bring out the big guns!" shouted GIZOIDIANMAN. "Affirmative." agreed Omega. The massive robot transformed his claws into missile launcher and aimed them at the swarm of creatures. He fired off a bombardment of rockets at them, creating many explosions that blew up the creatures. After the smoke cleared from the explosions, the robots saw that most of the creatures were dead, yet some had surprisingly survived, but were barely clinging on to life and trying to push themselves off the floor. To make sure there were no survivors, GIZOIDIANMAN materialized a small, levitating jet booster behind him and flew up 10ft. in the air right above the creatures. The jet booster disappeared and GIZOIDIANMAN dove to the ground feet first at super speed and unleashed a huge, purple energy blast from his body and created two more of the same energy blasts on his left and right. The survivors were finished and all that was left in the room was the two robots and the dead creatures surrounding them.

* * *

The people in the round, white room witnessed the whole battle. Not only did the intruders survive and killed all the creatures, but they were shown to be far more powerful than any of them could have guessed. Everyone was shocked, but their levels of surprise varied on each person. They each had different ways of showing their surprise, as some had minor shocked faces; others looked like they remained indifferent and the young male's jaw nearly fell off his face for dropping so fast.

"S-…s-so, wh-wh-when…are w-we gonna see th-th-the intruders?" stuttered the young male, obviously scared of what he just watched. "Someone tell me those weren't the intruders!"

"Sorry Demyx, but those guys are our intruders." the spiky, red-haired man told the young male. "Guess they weren't the weak door-to-door salesmen we thought they were."

"Aren't you now glad that you didn't gamble your life away trying to fight them?" the goateed man asked the woman with a smug look on his face.

"If you don't want to put your life on the line, you better shut up right now Luxord!" threatened the woman.

* * *

"Hostiles eliminated! Victory secured!" declared Omega.

"Hey Omega." said a strangely, chipper GIZOIDIANMAN trying to get Omega's attention. Omega turned to look at GIZOIDIANMAN and saw him with a goofy smile on his face and a creature's head over his right hand. "So, how's it going Zippy?" asked GIZOIDIANMAN as if the head was alive.

"I'm doing pretty good actually." replied the head. In reality, GIZOIDIANMAN was talking in a more comical voice without moving his mouth. He was also moving his hand inside the head to move its mouth to make it look like the head was talking. "I just lost a whole bunch of weight. What about you?"

"I'm doing great. I killed all your friends." answered GIZOIDIANMAN.

"You mean like how you almost killed yourself after you found out there wasn't going to be a "Red vs. Blue" animated TV show?" taunted the head.

"Hey why don't you zip it!" angrily demanded GIZOIDIANMAN. He grabbed the zipper on the side of the head's mouth and zipped it shut.

"That was entertaining." Omega said while clapping.

Suddenly, dark smoke was emitting from the dead creatures, causing the robots to jump up in surprise. Soon the corpses faded away into nothing. The same thing eventually happened to the head over GIZOIDIANMAN's head. The only things in the room now were the two robots.

"Okay, that was weird." said GIZOIDIANMAN who now sounded kind of freaked out.

"Illogical." stated Omega. "The beings were organic. When deceased, they should have begun the process of decomposition. This does not compute. Suspicion levels: high."

"On second thought, I don't give a damn about what just happened." said GIZOIDIANMAN. "Once we get some tools, we'll probably never see them again. Now I figure we can get tools by either two ways. By A: going back outside and continue to break into the abandoned buildings where it's practically hopeless to find any. Or B: keep searching for tools in this castle and if we ever come across anymore beings, WE KICK SOME SERIOUS ASS! I vote B."

"Agreed." said Omega.

"Then let's go." declared GIZOIDIANMAN and the two robots started to explore the castle.

"We can't have these intruders snoop around in this castle." the man with the dreadlocks stated angrily.

"What's the matter Xaldin? Hiding something you don't want them to find?" teased the man with the eye patch. He received a murderous glare from Xaldin as a reply, but the man with the eye patch remained unfazed.

"Still, one of us should take care of the intruders." suggested the pink-haired man.

"Indeed one of us should." agreed the Superior.

"Shall I be the one to eliminate the intruders?" asked the X-faced man.

"No way! Let me do it!" demanded the woman. "I haven't hurt anybody in a while and it's starting to make me edgy."

"Actually, Demyx will be the one to dispose of them." stated the Superior.

"W-WAIT ME! WHY ME!" panicked Demyx who was shocked to be the one chosen to fight the incredibly powerful machines. The other people were also surprised (though not as much) that the Superior would pick him for the job.

The Superior glared at Demyx. "Are you questioning my authority?" He inquired with a hint of malice in his tone. The other people looked at Demyx, making him even more uneasy.

Demyx knew he was in a lose-lose situation. He would either most likely die trying to fight the intruders or he would suffer severe punishment for disobeying the Superior's orders. Reluctantly, he decided to give in and go with the former option. "Okay, I'll try to stop them." he sighed dejectedly.

"Try not to piss yourself when you see them." mocked the man with the eye patch.

Demyx quickly gave a pathetic excuse for a glare towards the man with the eye patch before he shrouded himself in darkness and teleported out of his chair.

* * *

**Here's chapter 2. Sorry if the battle sucks, but I did my best to write it.**

**If you want to actually know what GIZOIDIANMAN's attacks are, play "Sonic Battle".**

**Recommended battle music to listen to when reading battle:**  
**Kingdom Hearts: "Critical Drive" .com/watch?v=IqL_sHXlHHs**  
**Non-Kingdom Hearts: "Scrape" by Blue Stahli .com/watch?v=R5-slPWKrlw**  
**Or listen to whatever you want, I don't care. I'm only making suggestions.**


	3. Demyx Season! Robot Season!

Chapter 3 – Demyx Season! Robot Season!

Chapter Rating: T for language

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, you could play as a custom character in Re:Coded.

The remaining 11 people in the round, white room were discussing about the events being displayed on the orb of nothingness.

"Superior, why did you send Demyx to take care of the intruders?" inquired Xaldin.

"I believe he speaks for all of us Superior." stated the long, dirty-blonde haired man. "Demyx is incompetent, unintelligent, feeble, and undeniably apathetic!"

"At least he can talk normally without acting like a know-it-all." mocked the spiky, red-haired man.

"How dare you Axel!" shouted the long, dirty-blonde haired man. "You're supposed to show more respect towards your superiors!"

"Our intruders may be powerful, but they only managed to destroy the dusks." stated the Superior, ignoring the long, dirty-blonde haired man's outburst. "We still do not know how they will fare against one of our own members."

"Yeah, but come on." the man with the eye patch said casually. "Demyx is barely any stronger than a dusk."

"He is our weakest member, but he can be a force to be reckoned with when correctly provoked." affirmed the Superior. "If Demyx succeeds, we will be rid of these intruders. Should the intruders eliminate him, we shall truly know what they are capable of without losing much."

The other members understood the Superior's decision. Some were actually entertaining the thought of being rid of Demyx forever. They all turned their attention to the orb to view what was transpiring in the castle now.

Demyx had his back to a wall right next to an open entrance to a hallway. He was trembling because he would have to fight the intruding robots that killed an army of dusks.

'Why did Xemnas make me the one to risk my life to stop the deadly intruders who're probably gonna rip off my body parts and shoot me…with bullets…that hurt?' he thought. 'I'm not a fighter, I'm a song writer. I bet he just wants me dead. I don't want to die, there's still so much I haven't done yet. Become a famous rockstar, have sex with a hot girl…ok that's all I can think of that I want to do, but still.' he let out a sigh. 'Maybe I can scare them away if I put my hood up and act all serious like Saïx. Yeah, that could work. And if it doesn't, than at least if I live, they won't know what I look like and won't hunt me down like rabid fangirls.'

Demyx put his hood up, which somehow hid his whole face in a shadow, and stuck his head through the entrance. The hallway was straight and white and completely empty, save for a single window in the middle of the wall on the right side.

Connected to the other end of this hallway was another hallway. This hallway was just as bland and vacant, but it was much longer. Farther up the hallway, the two robots were walking down it, still looking for tools and friendly beings that could help them.

"Hey Omega." said GIZOIDIANMAN.

"What is it GIZOIDIANMAN?" asked Omega.

"It's pretty boring to just walk around waiting for something to happen."

"Correction, we are not walking around. We are searching for tools."

"I know, but…we're not doing any searching now because this hallway is empty. So basically, we are just walking around."

"True."

"So how 'bout we make this more fun with some traveling music?"

"Music is always entertaining. Let's sing."

_GIZOIDIANMAN_

_Time ago,_

_Far, far away_

_Long time ago,_

_Far, far, away_

_GIZOIDIANMAN & Omega_

_Kiss a Wookie,_

_Kick a droid!_

_Fly the Falcon_

_Through an asteroid!_

_Till the princess_

_Is annoyed!_

_This is spaceships,  
It's monsters,  
It's Star Wars,  
We love it!  
Come and help me,  
Obi-Wan  
X-wing fighter  
And a blaster gun!  
Dance with Ewoks,  
Oh, what fun!  
This is spaceships,  
It's monsters,  
It's Star Wars,  
We love it!_

While the robots were singing while walking, they almost passed the entrance to the other hallway. However, GIZOIDIANMAN managed to spot a being in a black coat with its hood shrouding its whole face standing in the hallway. Omega also noticed the being a second later, but the being didn't know the robots had appeared as its head was turned away from them and the being looked like it was thinking.

"Okay, so what would X-face say?" the being mumbled to himself. "Well he usually says to me 'Get back to work Demyx or I'll smash your sitar over your head!', but that probably won't work. He also said 'I wonder what kind of pudding we have.' wait…no he didn't. Why did I think he did? And why am I suddenly thinking about pudding now? I must be hungry. I could go for some pudding right now. Wait…DAMNIT! I can't think about eating pudding right now! I gotta stay focused. Those intruders could come at anytime."

"HEY YOU!" angrily shouted GIZOIDIANMAN, pointing at the being.

"GAH!" yelped the being in fear. He was now scared out of his thoughts and realized the robots were standing only a few feet in front of him. 'Oh Crap!' the being panicked in his head. 'They're here! I'm not ready yet! Oh Double Crap! I haven't written my will yet! Oh Triple Crap! I'm still hungry for pudding! Oh Four…ple Crap! I'M GONNA DIE A VIRGIN!'

"Yep, he's dead." said the man with the eye patch who was now smirking.

'Finally! Good riddance.' mused the woman.

"Nice knowing him." said the spiky, red-haired man.

"Where did you get that nice, cool, black coat?" asked GIZOIDIANMAN in a much friendlier manner.

Each of the 11 members shared the same annoyed look of disbelief because of what GIZOIDIANMAN just said.

'Did he seriously just ask that?' thought the male with his eye covered.

'He went from hostile to asking a stupid question just like that?' Xaldin questioned in his mind.

'How was he able to kill the dusks?' wondered Saïx.

"Huh?" the being asked confused, though he sounded less panicked. "You…want to know where I got this?" He motioned his hands to show that by "this" he meant his coat.

"Yes." nodded GIZOIDIANMAN. "I would look sooooo good in that. And it's awesome that the hood hides your whole face. So where'd you get it?"

"Yeah, I guess it is pretty rad." admitted the being, but then realized something. "Wait, who are you two?"

"I'm GIZOIDIANMAN." answered the smaller robot, taking a proud pose.

"I am E-123 Omega! The ultimate E-series robot!" exclaimed the bigger machine, causing the being to flinch in fright.

"You can just call him Omega for short." added GIZOIDIANMAN. "So, who are you?"

"Oh uh me?" questioned the being. 'Don't give them your real name.' he told himself in his thoughts. "I'm Demyx." 'DAMNIT!'

"Demyx huh? Nice to meet ya." greeted GIZOIDIANMAN.

"Yeah, um…thanks." responded Demyx, albeit he sounded unsure. "What're you doing here?"

"We crash-landed the ship we were piloting into this world and it is in need of repairs." said Omega.

"Ship?" questioned Demyx. He turns his head to look out the window and sees the wrecked ship far out in the dark city. "You mean that ship?" He asked, pointing in the direction of the window.

The robots turned their heads to face the window and saw their damaged ship. Their heads turned back to face Demyx and GIZOIDIANMAN had an annoyed look of disbelief on his face. "No, another ship. Then someone hijacked it and flew off. Then that other ship came and crashed in the exact same spot." GIZOIDIANMAN said with obvious sarcasm.

"Yeesh, you don't have to be sarcastic." said Demyx who was now offended.

"I think it's pretty freaking obvious that it's that ship!" argued GIZOIDIANMAN. "What with the smoke, the wrecked state, the fact that it isn't pitch black like everything else outside. Hell, it's the only ship out there!"

"I was only asking to make sure." whined Demyx.

"Anyway." Omega interrupted to shift the focus back to Demyx's previous question. "We do not have any tools. We decided to investigate this castle to search for some."

"So once we get some tools, we'll fix the ship the ship then get off this Godforsaken World!" stated GIZOIDIANMAN, clearly showing how much he dislikes this world.

"So that's it. Our intruders are just a couple of lost puppies." stated the man with the eye patch.

"It's such a shame really." said the pink-haired man with an evil smirk. "They didn't know any better when coming here. But now it has led them to their own destruction."

"Speaking of destruction, why hasn't Demyx killed them? Or vice versa? I really don't care which one dies first." spoke the woman.

"I bet he thinks they won't hurt him after GIZOIDIANMAN asked about his coat." assumed Axel.

"How much are you willing to bet?" Luxord asked Axel.

"He better not be planning on letting them live." Xaldin stated irritatingly.

"Even Demyx knows he has to follow orders if he does not want to suffer the consequences." said Xemnas. "We just need to be patient a little longer."

'So these dudes aren't really intruders, they're just lost.' thought Demyx. 'I shouldn't kill them because of that. Though I don't think I could since they did take out all those dusks. But the others are still watching and they still expect me to fight them. Isn't there a way to stop them without risking my neck?' "I'd like to help you…but_" he started speaking, but then realized something and a light bulb went off in his head. "Wait! You two are robots, right?"

Both robots were confused (though only GIZOIDIANMAN is able to express his confusion on his face). They thought it was obvious that they were robots and Omega did mention it earlier.

"Uh…yeah?"GIZOIDIANMAN answered, confused.

"And that means you don't have hearts, right?" asked Demyx.

"Affirmative. Robots do not have any organs. We function through robotics and circuitry." replied Omega.

"Any other questions you wanna ask?" inquired GIZOIDIANMAN, who is starting to become sarcastic again. "Maybe you'd like to know what the sky is. Or what 2+2 equals. Oh wait, I know. Maybe you want us to teach you how to dress yourself."

"Now that's just plain mean." complained Demyx.

"Well where are you going with all these stupid questions?" asked GIZOIDIANMAN.

"Why don't you guys join Organization XII?" proposed Demyx.

"What?" gasped Xemnas, his voice laced with slight shock and slight anger.

"What is Demyx thinking!" yelled the long, dirty-blonde haired man.

"He not only revealed the existence of the organization, but he asked the intruders to join!" angrily shouted Saïx.

"Why do we keep him again?" asked the woman.

The members continued to watch while pondering about what Demyx is planning to do.

"Organization XII?" Omega said, confused.

"Whatever happened to Organizations I through XI?" asked GIZOIDIANMAN.

"The name changes everytime we get new members, but that's not the point." answered Demyx.

"What does us having no hearts have to do with us joining this organization?" GIZOIDIANMAN asked.

"The only thing you need to become a member is to not have a heart." replied Demyx.

"Hm?" muttered Xemnas.

"That's not correct." the long, dirty-blonde man proclaimed about Demyx's statement. "All the members are Nobodies, not heartless beings."

"What the hell are you talking about? You don't not have a heart." claimed GIZOIDIANMAN.

"What? I do too not have a heart." argued Demyx.

"No, you don't not have a heart. If you did not have a heart, your blood wouldn't be pumped regularly into your lungs, therefore killing you." stated GIZOIDIANMAN.

"Scanning Demyx." said Omega, causing GIZOIDIANMAN and Demyx to stop bickering and look towards the bulky machine. "No heartbeat detected."

"HA! TOLD YOU SO!" gloated Demyx.

"What? How are you alive then?" GIZOIDIANMAN inquired Demyx. "Wait, are you a zombie?"

"No, I'm not a zombie." Demyx said dully. "Anyways, whaddya say? How 'bout you guys join Organization XII?"

"Yeah…hell no."

"Negative."

"What!" panicked Demyx. "But you can each get one of these coats."

"I would like one of those nice, cool, black coats. But there's no freaking way we're gonna join and be boss around by a bunch of humans." declared GIZOIDIANMAN.

"We're not humans, we're Nobodies." said Demyx.

"The same thing applies to unimportant beings that everyone else never notices." stated GIZOIDIANMAN.

"No, I meant we're Nobodies, with a capital N."

"Does it really matter how you spell it?"

"Look, only a few Nobodies look like people." stated Demyx. "Most of them are just freaks, like the Dusks."

"The Dusks?" questioned GIZOIDIANMAN. 'How are times of days nobodies?' he thought. 'Then again, I guess most beings really only focus on mornings, nights, and afternoons.'

"Yeah, those weird things with zipper mouths that you fought."

"Error! How do you know about the creatures we battled?" accused Omega.

Demyx flinched and gulped once he realized his slip up. It was clear that because of him, the robots figured out that it was the Organization that sent the Dusks after them. "Look I'm sorry about that, but you just barged in our castle and we don't like that. But why don't we put all of that behind us and_"

"Forget it." interrupted GIZOIDIANMAN. "We're not joining Organization XII."

"All organics are inferior to us robots." declared Omega. "We will not be commanded by any organic beings."

If there was any (though highly unlikely) chance to convince them, it was gone now. 'Guess I have no choice.' Demyx mentally sighed. "Alright then, I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." he affirmed. "So get ready to…um…feel the awesome might of…me!" he exclaimed in a lame attempt to sound tough while positioning his hands that imitates a karate stance in a goofy way.

The robots turned their heads to look at each other. GIZOIDIANMAN's eyes were half closed and he had a smug smile on his face. They turned their heads again to look at Demyx.

"You can't fight, can you?" GIZOIDIANMAN asked smugly.

Demyx flinched again and made a small, whimpering yelp. He was so nervous; he was starting to sweat (though the robots couldn't see this because of Demyx's hood hiding his face).

"Even they know how much of a wimp Demyx is." stated the man with the eye patch.

"If we could feel, I wouldn't know who should be more embarrassed, Demyx or us for sending him to destroy the intruders." the male with his eye covered said with dry humor.

"I can fight!" defended Demyx, albeit unconvincingly.

"You're lying through your hidden teeth." accused GIZOIDIANMAN. His smug expression still hasn't faltered.

"No I'm not!"

GIZOIDIANMAN grabbed the right side of his chest with his left hand and opened it like a door, revealing a half-circle meter. The meter is divided into three equal sections. The section on the left is green and has the word "TRUTH" above it. The one in the middle is yellow and has the words "HALF TRUTH" above it. Lastly, the one on the right is red and has the word "LIE" above it. The meter has an arrow on the "LIE" section and makes an "incorrect answer" buzzer sound.

"What is that?" asked Demyx, pointing to the meter inside GIZOIDIANMAN's chest.

"It's my built in lie detector." responded GIZOIDIANMAN "With it, I know who's telling me the truth and who's telling me complete bullcrap."

The arrow moves to the "TRUTH" section and makes a "correct answer" ding sound.

"This confirms that you possess insufficient combat capability." stated Omega.

The *TRUTH* ding is heard again and GIZOIDIANMAN closes his chest. Demyx is now nervously waiting for the machines to end his life at any second.

"Listen." began GIZIOIDIANMAN. "You obviously can't defeat us. So why don't you go back to see your other members and BOO!"

"GAH!" screamed Demyx. He jumped back and hit the wall behind him, hurting himself, then bounced off and hit the wall in front of him, hurting himself even more. He now stood, but his body was moving around, looking like he was losing balance. Three seconds later, Demyx fell forward to the floor and lay motionless.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" GIZOIDIANMAN laughed hysterically. "That went way better than I imagined hahaha!"

"Scanning Demyx." said Omega. "Status: unconscious."

GIZOIDIANMAN stopped laughing and looked slightly surprised at Omega. "Wait, seriously?" he looks at Demyx. "That's just sad. Incredibly funny, but sad. It's too bad though. Even though he's stupid and can't fight and was sent to destroy us, dude's actually a nice guy."

"Should we assist him?" asked Omega.

"I said he's a nice guy. I never said anything about helping him. It's not like he's dying. Come on, let's go."

The robots proceeded to walk down the hallway (making sure to not step on Demyx) and continued to search for tools.

"Well, Demyx didn't stop the intruders, but that was certainly entertaining." stated Luxord.

"That actually went better than I expected." said the pink-haired man.

"Seriously, why do we keep him?" asked the woman.

"It's a good thing he's only unconscious." said Xaldin. "Now one of us can go get him and find out why he acted so foolish when inviting the intruders to join the Organization."

"Agreed." said Xemnas.

"Why don't I be the one to fetch Demyx." offered the man with the eye patch.

"Very well Xigbar, you may bring him back here." permitted Xemnas.

Xigbar gave a smirk and teleported out of his chair, off to get the unconscious member.


	4. Moogle Product Search

Chapter 4 – Moogle Product Search

Chapter Rating: T for language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, you would be able to defeat the secret bosses without dodge rolling so much.

* * *

Xigbar stepped out of a dark portal and found Demyx out cold and lying face down in an empty hallway. He crouched down and started talking to the unconscious member.

"Wakey, wakey Demmy." he spoke mockingly.

"Uuurgh…" Demyx said groggily as he was starting to wake up. He lifted his head up and saw Xigbar smirking. "Oh, hey Xigbar. Did I win?"

"As if."

"Am I dead?"

"Nope."

"Oh thank God." Demyx sighed of relief.

"At least not yet." Xigbar added while standing up with an uncomforting smirk on his face.

This caused Demyx to flinch and looked nervously at Xigbar. "W-wait, hold on Xiggy." he stuttered while jumping up to his feet. "Remember we're friends right? You wouldn't_"

"Relax; I'm not here to finish you off." Xigbar interrupted. Demyx sighed of relief again. "But Demyx, you've got some 'splaining to do."

"Huh?" questioned Demyx who was starting to sound nervous again.

"We'll talk about it back at the round room, now let's go."

"Um…ok."

They both summoned dark portals and walked inside them.

* * *

Xigbar and Demyx both teleported into their respective chairs in the round room. Demyx took off his hood and he immediately saw a lot of the members glaring at him.

"Uh, heh heh heh." Demyx nervously chuckled. "Hi guys."

"You failed to stop the intruders." Xaldin said, cutting to the chase.

"Yeah, but look on the bright side. I'm still alive."

The members' glares intensified.

'I must've spoke too soon.' thought Demyx.

"Not only have you let the intruders to continue to roam the castle, but you also tried to recruit them into the Organization." Saïx stated angrily.

"What reason could you possibly have for doing so?" asked the long, dirty-blonde haired man, demanding an answer.

Demyx somehow mustered enough confidence to give his reason with only little uneasiness in his voice. "Well, I thought since they could wipe out all those Dusks and they don't have any hearts, I figured they could become powerful members."

"Like hell." sneered the woman. "You only tried to get them to join because you knew they would murder you if you fought."

"Nooo…" whined Demyx. Everyone looked at him in disbelief. "…ok maybe a little, but mostly for the first thing I said."

"Did you honestly believe it was a good idea?" asked the male with his eye covered.

"Actually, it is." stated Xemnas.

All the members were shocked at what they just heard. Their superior actually thought Demyx had a good idea? The mere thought of the concept was foreign to them.

"It is?" questioned Xigbar, Xaldin, Saïx, Axel, and the woman at the same time.

"It is?" questioned Demyx. Everyone looked at him suspiciously. "Oh, uh, I mean…IT IS!"

Xemnas decided to ignore Demyx's surprise and confusion and explain why he likes the young male's plan. "As Demyx pointed out, these machines have powerful abilities and they do not possess hearts. They would no doubt make great allies."

"Are you sure Superior?" asked Saïx. "They may be strong, but they're clearly more annoying than Demyx."

'Why is it so hard for me to get a compliment?' thought Demyx.

"Besides, all but one role has been fulfilled by all of our other members." continued Saïx. "These…robots cannot carry out that last role."

"It's always good to have an ace up your sleeve." argued Luxord.

"And even if we can't find something for them to do out in the field, we could always use some maids around the castle." suggested Xigbar in his own wisecracking way.

"How are we gonna get them to join?" inquired Axel. "We all saw that they don't want the job. I don't think they'll be applying anytime soon."

"I think they just need a little…_persuading_." the pink-haired man suggested evilly.

"You have something in mind Marluxia?" asked Axel.

"Not exactly." replied Marluxia. "But surely one of us can give them a reason to join."

"I believe I can help convince them to join." the long, dirty-blonde haired man spoke up. "See, I've been working on inventing an EMP device."

"What does_" began Demyx.

"Electromagnetic pulse." answered the long, dirty-blonde haired man as he knew what Demyx's question was going to be. "And to answer your next question, the EMP device will send out a blast of energy that will deactivate any technology it comes in contact with, including these intruding robots."

'Why is he working on something like that?' wondered Axel.

"Once they're deactivated," continued the long, dirty-blonde haired man. "We can disable their weapons and movement functions. Then, maybe we can convince them."

"Couldn't you just reprogram them?" asked the male with his eye covered.

"No. I'm afraid my knowledge in robotics only goes so far." explained the long, dirty-blonde haired man.

"Is this device ready?" inquired Xemnas.

"Well…no, but I only need to make some final adjustments before it's complete. Until then, I suggest one of us should stall the automatons."

"Very well, I shall trust your instincts Vexen." stated Xemnas. "Finish the device."

"Yes Superior." And with that, Vexen teleported out of his chair.

"Now who will hinder our intruders?" Xemnas asked his members.

"I don't think we need to stall them." stated Xigbar. "It looks like they're easily distracted. Just look." He points to the orb and everyone looks at it to watch what the robots are currently doing.

* * *

The robots were walking down another hallway, continuing to look for tools. Nothing eventful has happened since their encounter with Demyx. They reached the end of the hallway and ended up in a grey, wedge shaped room. One of the walls was made entirely out of large, rectangle window panels and there were couches and tables spread around the room.

"Oh come on." complained GIZOIDIANMAN. "We finally reached a new room in this freaking huge castle and it's nearly as empty as the hallways!"

"It is unfortunate." said Omega. "Because of this, we can clearly see that there are no tools in this room."

"I'm starting to think there isn't anything inside this castle." said GIZOIDIANMAN. "Practically every room and hallway we've been in hasn't had a single thing in them. Bow Chicka Bow Wow! We didn't even see any of the usual stuff inside castles, like tapestries and cool suits of armor."

"Correction, there are beings inside this castle, specifically those Nobodies. And there are couches and tables in this area."

"Yeah there are those. I actually like that there are couches here. It shows that this Organization knows how to relax after a hard day's work. Though, where are the TVs?"

"There aren't any."

"WHAT! Who has a couch without a TV in front of it! That's what couches are for! What do they when they're sitting on a couch? Stare out the window? I mean I know that almost everything on TV nowadays is just a bunch of crap that's so bad that staring out the window is more entertaining, but there are still a few good shows. And more importantly, without a TV, how are they supposed to play console video games!"

"Don't ask me, kupo." A high-pitch voice answered seemingly out of nowhere.

"Who said that?" questioned GIZOIDIANMAN. He became slightly paranoid and kept quickly turning his head left and right, trying to find the source of the voice."

"Me. Over here, kupo." replied the voice.

The robots turned to their right and saw a small, floating being wearing the same black coat as Demyx. They walked towards it and were able to notice some more of its physical traits. Unlike Demyx, the being's face wasn't hidden even though the coat's hood was up. Its eyes were narrow slits and it had a bulbous, pink nose. It also had tiny, purple, bat-like wings on its back and a thin, antenna on top of its head and on top of that was a big, red ball.

"Hey Omega, look." said GIZOIDIANMAN, pointing at the being. "It's Captain Olimar from the 'Pikmin' video game series."

"I'm not Captain Olimar, kupo." the being stated irritably.

"Oh. That would explain why you're not wearing a helmet…and why you're floating…and why the ball on top of your antenna is much bigger and doesn't glow."

"And Olimar isn't a moogle, kupo."

"What is a moogle?" asked Omega.

"Me." stated the being. "And all the other little, floating guys with pom-poms above their heads, kupo."

"So moogles are an organic species?" asked GIZOIDIANMAN.

"That's right, kupo." answered the moogle.

"Why do you keep saying kupo?" asked GIZOIDIANMAN. "And what does it mean?"

"It's just something we moogles say after most of our sentences, kupo."

"Why?"

"Because we do. Deal with it, kupo." the moogle responded in a "none of your business" tone. "Anyways, who are you robots, kupo?"

"I'm GIZOIDIANMAN." The gizoid replied proudly, pointing his thumb at himself.

"I am E-123 Omega." answered the bulky machine.

"What's your name?" asked GIZOIDIANMAN.

"…My name is of no importance, kupo." said the moogle.

"Why? Because you're not important?" GIZOIDIANMAN inquired smugly.

"HEY SCREW YOU, KUPO! I'M VERY IMPORTANT!" the moogle shouted angrily.

"If you're so important, then how come your name isn't?" asked GIZOIDIANMAN, still being smug.

"Because it just isn't!"

"Oh that's bullcrap. I bet you won't tell us your name because it's stupid and that you're really not important at all."

"My name isn't stupid, kupo. And I am very important. The Organization would have a much harder time completing missions without my merchandise, kupo."

"So you do work for Organization XII." remarked Omega.

"Of course I do, kupo." said the moogle, calmed down. "Isn't the coat I'm wearing a dead giveaway, kupo?"

"He's got a point Omega." said GIZOIDIANMAN. "I think Demyx did imply something about everybody in Organization XII wears those nice, cool, black coats. Lucky bastards."

"Heh heh, suck it, kupo." gloated the moogle.

GIZOIDIANMAN glared at him in response, but then remembered what the moogle said before. "Wait; was that merchandise thing you said earlier?"

"I'm glad you asked, kupo." the moogle said in a proud, commercial announcer-like tone. "I'm selling a bunch of must-have items at a totally, reasonable price, kupo. Maybe you would like to buy some of my goods? I guarantee I won't rip you off, kupo."

"Do you have any tools we could purchase?" asked Omega.

"No. Sorry, kupo." replied the moogle.

"Then you are of minimal use." declared Omega.

"Well hang on Omega." said GIZOIDIANMAN. "He may not have any tools, but he could have some other stuff. Do you have any more of those nice, cool, black coats?"

"Nope, kupo."

"Do you have any video game soundtrack cds?"

"Unh-unh, kupo."

"Do you have any things you could get at a black market?"

"I wish, kupo."

"Do you have any props from famous movies?"

"I have a wand from 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'." The moogle puts his stubby hand behind his back and takes out said wand.

"Any props from movies that don't suck?"

"No, kupo."

"Well what good are_wait, how the hell are you holding that without any fingers?"

"Is that really important?"

"You're right. It isn't. Just like you."

The moogle threw the wand at GIZOIDIANMAN's head out of anger. It didn't hurt the gizoid because the wand was very light and it harmlessly bounced off his head and landed somewhere else in the room. GIZOIDIANMAN didn't even flinch when this was happening and he still had the smirk on his face (which annoyed the moogle) from making his recent comment.

"What exactly do you have?" asked Omega.

The moogle regained his composure and answered the hulking robot. "I've got potions, ethers, elixirs_"

"Oh cool, you sell items from the 'Pokémon' games!" interrupted GIZOIDIANMAN. "In that case, I'll take a fire stone."

"Uh…I don't have any fire stones, kupo." stated the moogle.

"Damnit it's true!" exclaimed GIZOIDIANMAN. "You can only buy elemental stones in Celadon City and Black City! Oh well, I guess I'll just take a couple of ultra balls then. Bow Chicka Bow Wow!"

"Look I don't sell any 'Pokémon' items, kupo." affirmed the now annoyed moogle.

"But you said_"

"They're not from the 'Pokémon' games, kupo. They're drinks that restore your health and magic, kupo."

"We are robots." stated Omega. "These liquids would have no effect on us."

"And even if they could, Omega can't use them because…you know." added GIZOIDIANMAN. He pointed his thumb at Omega. It's clear that GIZOIDIANMAN was talking about the fact that Omega doesn't have a mouth.

"Oh." muttered the moogle. "Uh…"

"You're real good at making business, aren't you?" GIZOIDIANMAN asked sarcastically. "And very important too."

"GO F*** YOURSELF, KUPO!" furiously shouted the moogle, who was now shaking his stubby fist at the robots. If he had any fingers, he would most likely be flipping them off right now.

"Don't hate me because I'm more important than you." smirked GIZOIDIANMAN.

"Look if I tell you my name, will you stop with the 'I'm not important' crap, kupo?" the moogle asked frustratingly.

"Dude, the whole reason I've been doing that was because you wouldn't tell us your name because you said it wasn't important." stated GIZOIDIANMAN. "You brought this on yourself."

"Still, if I tell you, will you cut it out, kupo?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright. My name is Murplex, kupo."

"Murplex Kupo?"

"No. Just Murplex, kupo."

"That's what I said. Murplex Kupo."

"NO YOU IDIOT! MY NAME IS MURPLEX, KUPO!"

"That's what I'm saying. Murplex Kupo. I'm pronouncing it exactly like you are."

Murplex was glaring angrily at GIZOIDIANMAN and Omega could've sworn he saw the moogle's eye twitch. He knew he had to speak up now. "GIZOIDIANMAN, his name is Murplex. Not Murplex Kupo."

"Oooooh, his name is just Murplex." realized GIZOIDIANMAN. "Why didn't you just tell us that?" he asked the moogle.

Murplex now looked madder than ever. He was shaking violently and was making angry, grumbling sounds. Suddenly, he turned around and banged his head against the wall. He turned around to face the robots again and he looked much calmer, but he was holding his head with one head out of pain.

"Feel better?" asked GIZOIDIANMAN.

"Barely, kupo." muttered Murplex, but was audible enough for the robots to hear.

"So Murplex, why didn't you want to tell us your name?" GIZOIDIANMAN asked. "I mean it's not the worst name ever. You could be named Peewee or Dick or Gaylord."

"I didn't want to tell you my name because it was bad, kupo. I just wanted to seem cool and mysterious, kupo." explained Murplex as he took his hand off his head.

"And look at how well that turned out." GIZOIDIANMAN pointed out half-jokingly.

Murplex let out a long, annoyed sigh as he realized GIZOIDIANMAN was right.

"Murplex, do you know where we could locate some tools?" asked Omega, trying to (hopefully) make some progress on his and GIZOIDIANMAN's main task.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't, kupo." the moogle said slyly. "But I can't say for sure without a little help, if you catch my drift, kupo."

If GIZOIDIANMAN had normal eyes, they would be rolling now. He knew what Murplex meant, but decided to give him what he wants because the gizoid was truly sick of this world. "Fine, how much."

"50 bucks, kupo." Murplex stated bluntly.

A 50 dollar bill came out of GIZOIDIANMAN's mouth, like paper coming out of a printer, and takes it out. "Here you go." he said, holding the 50 dollar bill out to Murplex.

Murplex was surprised at what he just saw and quickly snatched the money out of GIZOIDIANMAN's hand. He stared amazed at the 50 dollar bill for a few seconds before one of his hands reached behind his back and took out a money tester pen. Murplex removed the pen's cap and made a little yellow scribble with it on the dollar bill. "This is real, kupo!"

"Of course it is." stated GIZOIDIANMAN. "You can't buy anything with counterfeit money. It's almost as useless as Steven Seagal."

"But you printed a real, legit 50 dollar bill out of your mouth, kupo!" exclaimed Murplex.

"I can also print out other kinds of dollars." remarked GIZOIDIANMAN. Five more dollar bills came out of his mouth and he takes them out. He holds them up in front of Murplex and the moogle noticed that each dollar was worth a different amount ($1, $5, $10, $20, $100). "See? I can print out as much money as I need."

Murplex grabbed the cash out of the gizoid's hand and gazed at it for a good 10 seconds. The moogle looks back at the robots. "Have I ever told you that I love you, kupo?" he asked GIZOIDIANMAN.

"No you haven't."GIZOIDIANMAN replied dully with an annoyed look of disbelief. "And I can't say I feel the same. In fact, I actually despise you."

"The feeling's mutual, kupo." said Murplex. "But I do like that you can make a lot of money, kupo. Can I have some more, kupo?"

"No." GIZOIDIANMAN answered bluntly.

"Why not, kupo?" complained Murplex.

"We have already provided you the amount of currency you requested." remarked Omega. "Now you must give us the information we require."

Murplex let out another annoyed sigh. "Fine, a deal's a deal, kupo." he shrugged and put the money away behind his back. "First off, you wanna go back the hallway you walked through to get here, kupo. Then when you get to the intersection, you wanna take a left, kupo. Keep going straight until reach another intersection and then take a right, kupo. It'll be a long walk, but you'll know when you get to the halfway point when you reach the dining room's double doors, kupo. Finally, the_"

"Did you say dining room?" interrupted GIZOIDIANMAN.

"Uh, yes I did, kupo." said Murplex.

GIZOIDIANMAN was now getting more and more excited as he talked. "A dining room means there's a kitchen nearby. And a kitchen means there's a refrigerator inside. And a refrigerator means THERE'S FOOD!"

"Why do you care, kupo? You're a robot. You can't get hungry, kupo."

"I installed taste inhibitors in my synthetic tongue so I can taste. It's no wonder why there are so many fat humans, FOOD IS AWESOME!"

"Synthetic tongue, kupo?"

"Yeah I have a synthetic tongue. See?" GIZOIDIANMAN stuck out his tongue. It was exactly like a human's normal tongue only it was lime green like some of GIZOIDIANMAN's parts.

"Weird, kupo."

"GIZOIDIANMAN, we need to focus on acquiring tools." reminded Omega.

"Oh right." remembered GIZOIDIANMAN. "You're taking too long to tell us directions. Can't you just write them down?"

"I'm gonna need some paper, kupo." said Murplex.

GIZOIDIANMAN printed a piece of blank, white paper from his mouth and handed it to Murplex.

'Guess he can print regular paper too.' thought Murplex. He pulled out a writing pen from his back and scribbled something down on the paper. "There you go, kupo." he said, handing the paper to GIZOIDIANMAN after he was done writing on the paper.

GIZOIDIANMAN snatched the paper out of Murplex's hands and doesn't even glance at what he wrote on it. "Come on Omega, let's go find that food!" He dashes down the hallway at super speed.

Omega looks down at the floor and shook his head in disbelief. He knew he would have to remind GIZOIDIANMAN about the tools after he ate because the gizoid clearly only has that on his mind. The mechanical powerhouse ran down the hallway in a vain attempt to try to catch up to his incredibly fast friend.

After the robots left, Murplex just floated in his spot looking down the hallway dumbfounded. 'This might have been the most f***ed up moment in my entire life.' he mused.

* * *

"Heh heh heh, I could watch this all day." chuckled Luxord.

"Maybe you will." commented Axel. "Looks like Xigbar was right, they are easily distracted."

"It seems so." agreed Xemnas. "Impeding their search will not be necessary. Vexen should have enough time to complete the device."

"We should still keep an eye on them just in case." remarked Xaldin.

"Agreed" concurred Xemnas. With that, everyone continued to watch the orb of nothingness.

* * *

**I know the moogle doesn't have a name in the actual game, but I wanted to give him one even though he's a minor character in here as well.**

**And yes, I'm using dollars instead of munny as the main form of currency. This is because I'll be able to make accurate prices when the characters are buying something.**

**100 points if you can figure out how I can came up with the name Murplex.**  
**10 points if you get the title reference.**

**P.S. Captain Olimar=mutated KH style moogle.**


	5. Seasalt Not Nice Cream

Chapter 5 – Sea-salt Not Nice Cream

Chapter Rating: T for language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, things would be a lot easier to understand and make much more sense.

* * *

After about a couple of minutes, Omega finally caught up to his incredibly quick friend who was now standing in front of a pair of grey double doors and gazing at it almost as if the doors were the most amazing artifacts ever discovered. The gizoid looked eager to just go inside and do whatever he wants; and Omega knows GIZOIDIANMAN well enough that he's planning to do just that.

"There it is Omega." GIZOIDIANMAN began making a speech. "What lies behind these doors is a room. And what lies inside that room is most likely an entrance to another room. And what lies in that room is probably the only good thing in this world…with the exception of those nice, cool, black coats…and Demyx…and maybe some of the other members of Organization XII if they aren't douchebags."

"GIZOIDIANMAN, remember we must acquire tools so we can repair the ship." Omega reminded. "Also, we are in danger now that this Organization XII has proven to be hostile."

GIZOIDIANMAN looked at Omega in disbelief. "You're kidding, right?" he asked. "All we've seen of Organization XII is a bunch of weak, zipper-mouthed freaks, a likeable idiot who can't fight, and a floating, unimportant, organic being with an attitude. And even if there are stronger beings in this castle, how are they gonna beat two awesome and powerful robots like us?"

"…good point." considered Omega. "However, we still need to focus on our main priority."

"I know I know, but the last time I ate was right before we took off in the ship and that was over 5 hours ago." complained GIZOIDIANMAN.

"30 minutes." corrected Omega.

"Well it doesn't really matter how long it's been, the point is I like to eat food." declared the gizoid.

Omega hunched over a bit and gave an annoyed sigh. He realized that there was no way he could convince GIZOIDIANMAN to skip a meal and go back to finding tools. Although the smaller machine obviously hated being stuck on this world, it's clear that he is dead set on getting a bite to eat, even if it meant delaying his chance to get off this planet. "Very well then," Omega gave in.

"Woohoo! Alright!" cheered GIZOIDIANMAN.

Each of the robots pushed open one of the double doors and entered into a large, rectangular room. Like every other room they've been in, it was completely grey. There were tables spread around the room and each had a white tablecloth over them and some chairs scooted under them.

"What the…this is the dining room?" asked a skeptical GIZOIDIANMAN.

"Affirmative." replied Omega. "This is definitely the same dining room that Murplex told us about."

"Okay seriously, what the hell is wrong with this organization?" GIZOIDIANMAN carped. "Every freaking room is grey, bland, and some other third word that describes them accurately and negatively! I mean they can't even bother adding something simple like a soda fountain or a mural of a scene from Uncharted 2?"

"Perhaps they can't afford to due to a low income." inferred Omega.

"I doubt that." countered GIZOIDIANMAN. "Beings that live in castles are rich. If they can afford to live in one, then they can afford some decent room decorations."

"Didn't you want to eat some food?" reminded Omega as he wanted to go back to their tool search ASAP.

"Oh right." remembered GIZOIDIANMAN. "To the kitchen!"

The robots spotted a push door on the left side on the back wall. They assumed it led to the kitchen, so they began to walk towards it.

* * *

The members of Organization XII continued to monitor the machines on the orb of nothingness. As they watched the two head for the kitchen door, the nobodies couldn't help but be baffled by the robots' (well mainly GIZOIDIANMAN's) strange behavior.

"I'm still not certain if recruiting these two will be beneficial." commented Saïx.

"They're powerful, lack hearts, the small one can make money, and they could brighten up this gloomy organization." responded Axel. "What more do you want from them?"

"Competence." answered Saïx while giving a glare towards the spiky red-head. "They claim they're here searching for tools, yet they keep getting distracted over trivial matters."

"They did manage to get Murplex to tell them where they could find some here." reminded Marluxia.

"All they did was bribe him." grunted Xaldin. "Traitorous puffball. We should've known he would help the intruders just to make a quick buck. Now those two are headed straight to Vexen's lab"

"They _were_ headed to Vexen's lab." corrected the male with his eye covered. "Fortunately, Murplex mentioned about the dining room and now Vexen has more time to complete the device while the robots are preoccupied. Again."

"Uh hey guys." spoke Demyx. Everyone turned their heads to look at him. "If the intruders are distracted because GIZOIDIANMAN is hungry, shouldn't we be worried about him eating all of our food?"

All the members became wide-eyed and started looking at each other. This was an obvious problem, yet none of them thought about it. The fact that Demyx (who they consider the dumbest out of all of them) was the only one to realize this made it even more shocking.

"Oh come on. How much can the little freak eat?" argued Xigbar, though he was also trying to ease the other members' worries.

* * *

The robots pushed open the door and walked into another grey room. When they entered, they realized that the room was long as it stretches far out to their right. As the machines looked towards that direction, they saw many things normally found in a kitchen. On the left was a grey fridge up against the wall and next to it was a long, grey counter with a sink, a cutting board on top, and a dishwasher near the end. On the right was another long, grey counter up against the opposite wall, though this one had an oven with a stove on top, a grill, and a toaster on top of the far end of this counter. There was a row of cupboards above the right counter and the room had grey kitchen floor tiles.

"Phew. Thank God this organization at least has a proper kitchen." stated GIZOIDIANMAN. "Still needs more col_*excited gasp*"

GIZOIDIANMAN spotted a bright pink box on the left counter. The gizoid walks over to it, looking like he could barely contain his excitement.

"DONUTS!" he cheered. He opens the box and gasps and picks up a donut. "Jelly filled!" GIZOIDIANMAN's mouth suddenly becomes ridiculously large as he puts the whole jelly filled donut in it. When his mouth closed, it suddenly became normal-sized again and he started chewing for awhile before swallowing. He looked at the box again and gave another gasp before picking up another donut. "Powdered!" GIZOIDIANMAN eats the powdered donut just like the last one. After looking at the box again, he gasped once more. "And my favorite!" GIZOIDIANMAN picks up another donut again. "Simple with pink frosting on top!" And just like the last two, he eats the donut whole.

Omega walks over to the fridge and opens the main door, hoping to find some food that will satisfy GIZOIDIANMAN's food craving quicker than donuts. Fortunately, there was a bunch of food inside.

"GIZOIDIANMAN, there is a substantial amount of food in this refrigerator." stated Omega. "This should be enough for you to eat."

GIZOIDIANMAN stopped chowing down on donuts and went over to Omega. The gizoid's expression on his face showed great joy the moment he saw all the food in the fridge. Suddenly, his happy appearance turned into one that looked like the smaller robot had just realized something. After that, GIZOIDIANMAN's expression changed into a mischievous one, complete with a sly smile.

This did not go unnoticed by Omega and realized that GIZOIDIANMAN thought of an idea. "What is it?" he asked.

"Well I was just thinking," began GIZOIDIANMAN. "As much I want to eat, we've barely done anything fun since we crashed here. And since we've got a bunch of food here…"

Omega realized his friend was suggesting that they do one of their favorite hobbies. "You mean?"

"That's right." confirmed GIZOIDIANMAN. "IT'S SUPER DYNAMIC COOKING TIME!"

* * *

"Wait, so they're seriously gonna cook now?" skeptically questioned the woman.

"Apparently." confirmed Marluxia. "Their behavior is…intriguing."

"I would say it's more like peculiar, but that's putting it mildly." commented the male with his eye covered.

* * *

*Insert catchy music*

The robots took out some food from the fridge and some kitchenware, like pots, pans, knives, spatulas, etc. from the cupboards and drawers and began cooking meals.

GIZOIDIANMAN brought a pot under the sink faucet and filled it half-way with water. He took the pot to one of the stove burners and added salt to the water and then he turned on the burner, making the water begin to boil. The gizoid then lit another burner as he placed a pan on top of it, then he took some butter and added it to the pan and it started to melt.

Meanwhile, Omega skillfully sliced some chicken breasts into cutlets and then pounded them lightly with a meat tenderizer mallet. Next, he cracked a couple of eggs into a glass bowl and added some Romano cheese and black pepper, then whipped all of the bowl's contents together with a fork, creating an egg batter.

GIZOIDIANMAN added spaghetti into his pot and began showing off by tossing several shrimps into his pan with a spatula. He sprinkled garlic powder and black pepper over the shrimp and started to sauté it on both sides.

Omega spread a bunch of bread crumbs on a flat dish and then went over to the stove and placed another pan on an unused burner. He poured some olive oil into his pan and then turned on the burner. The large automaton started dipping his chicken cutlets into the egg batter, then coating them with the bread crumbs, and finally, cooking them in the oiled pan.

GIZOIDIANMAN took his pot full of spaghetti and water and a strainer over to the sink and drained the pot's water. After returning the spaghetti to the pot, he added some butter to it and stirred the pot's ingredients with a big, plastic spoon. Finally, he put a bowl on the right counter and mixed the spaghetti and shrimp together inside it and covered the top of the food with Romano cheese, making an appetizing shrimp scampi dish. A split second afterwards, Omega placed his plate of scrumptious, cooked, breaded chicken cutlets right next to GIZOIDIANMAN's shrimp scampi.

*End catchy music*

* * *

The Organization XII members were astounded at the robots' amazing culinary skills as each of the two has created a delectable meal.

"And they're awesome cooks." spoke Axel, mainly directing this statement towards Saïx.

Everyone agreed on that. Some of them even became hungry for the machines' cuisine and were tempted to teleport to the kitchen and have an early dinner.

* * *

The robots were standing in front of their cooked food on the counter. Omega stood as he normally does, while GIZOIDIANMAN had his arms crossed with a proud face expression.

"Isn't this great Omega?" GIZOIDIANMAN asked. "After all the strange crap we went through here, we now finally have one good memory from this world."

"Although I did enjoy cooking as always, do you not remember about our encounter with Demyx? Or when we destroyed all those dusks?" asked Omega.

"We now have multiple good memories from this world." GIZOIDIANMAN corrected himself. "Alright, that's enough for being sentimental. IT'S FOOD EATING, FACE STUFFING TIME!"

GIZOIDIANMAN grabbed a fork and stabbed every one of the cutlets and shoved them all into his mouth. He chewed for a bit before swallowing then proceeded to devour the shrimp scampi by slurping all of it into mouth in a spiral motion as if his mouth was a wormhole.

"Tase-tay." stated GIZOIDIANMAN, pronouncing "tasty" in a weird way.

* * *

The members were now shocked and even a bit disturbed at the gizoid's voracious appetite, which in turn, ruined their own.

"Looks like the little freak's a bottomless pit." the woman commented to Xigbar.

"Oh bite me!" nastily replied Xigbar.

* * *

"Are you now satisfied?" asked Omega. The bigger robot was now near the door so he can quickly get out and go back to their search.

"Oh come on Omega. There's always room for dessert!" declared GIZOIDIANMAN, triumphantly pointing to the ceiling. "And there's no better dessert than ice cream."

Although annoyed, Omega managed to refrain himself from showing any signs that he was and opened the fridge's freezer door. "GIZOIDIANMAN, there is no ice cream in here."

"What? Lemme see." GIZOIDIANMAN walked over to the fridge as Omega moved out of the way. The gizoid looked into the freezer and saw that there really was no ice cream. "You've gotta be freaking kidding me." His hand starts feel all around inside as if there was ice cream secretly hidden.

"GIZOIDIANMAN_" began Omega, about to remind his friend about needing tools.

"Wait a sec." interrupted GIZOIDIANMAN as he suddenly looked like he just noticed something. His hand was on the back wall of the freezer, but something was unusual. He was able to shake the wall a bit as if it were loose.

"A false back. How clever." noted GIZOIDIANMAN.

He slid the false back out of the way and revealed a cardboard box. GIZOIDIANMAN took the box out of the freezer and placed it on the floor. The machines found that it was filled with wrapped ice cream bars.

"Jackpot." declared a smirking GIZOIDIANMAN who was rubbing his hands together.

* * *

"Where did that come from?" angrily asked Xaldin in disbelief.

Axel suddenly became more anxious as he witnessed GIZOIDIANMAN's ice cream discovery. 'Oh no. Not my secret stash!' he thought worryingly.

* * *

GIZOIDIANMAN picked up one of the ice cream bars and unwrapped it, revealing a light blue ice cream bar.

"Ooooh…it's light blue." GIZOIDIANMAN stated the obvious. "What flavor do you think it is?"

"Unknown." Omega gave his answer. "Light blue is not a common ice cream color."

"Maybe it's like blue cotton candy." guessed GIZOIDIANMAN. "Well, only one way to find out." The gizoid closed his eye sensors and happily inserted the ice cream into his mouth. Suddenly his eye sensors opened wide he didn't look cheery anymore. "**GAAAH! AAAAH! AAAAH!**" GIZOIDIANMAN kept screaming as he dropped the ice cream to the ground and wrapped his hands around his neck as if he was choking. He rushed over to the sink and turned on the faucet and started to drink the stream of water. He gargled for awhile than spat the water out and repeated the drink, gargle, spit cycle a couple more times. "Burn it! Burn it now!"

Although Omega was confused, he transformed his hands into flamethrowers and fired them at the dropped ice cream, melting it into a puddle.

* * *

'No!' cried Axel in his head, upset over the "death" of one of his precious ice cream.

* * *

"I meant all of it!" exclaimed GIZOIDIANMAN.

"What?" said a confused Omega.

* * *

"WHAT!" screamed Axel.

* * *

"I MEANT BURN ALL OF IT!" shouted GIZOIDIANMAN, referring to all of the ice cream in the box.

Omega complied and torched the box full of ice cream. It now looked like a burnt, melted blob with light blue stains on it and the floor.

* * *

Axel's face distorted into an expression that looked like he saw his lover die right in front of him. The other members noticed this, but thought nothing of it as they didn't care.

* * *

Omega was now staring at GIZOIDIANMAN. The gizoid was currently hunched over and was continuously breathing heavily and dramatically.

"Sooo…how was it?" Omega awkwardly asked.

"OH MY GOD!" GIZOIDIANMAN began yelling. "That was the most vile ice cream I've ever tasted! I was expecting it to be sweet like explosions. But no, it wasn't like that. It was" He slightly paused for dramatic effect. "_salty_."

"Unusual. Ice cream generally has a sweet flavor."

"I know right? Ice cream should not be salty! At All! Who would actually eat this crap anyways! What sick being would actually find this delicious!"

"Perhaps the Dusks. We have no knowledge of them or their diets."

"Maybe, but that's not important right now." GIZOIDIANMAN quickly went to the sink and took out a bucket from the cabinet under it and started filling it with water.

"GIZOIDIANMAN, what are you doing?" asked Omega.

"I'm not gonna let a single sticky spot of this 'devil-spawn' ice cream exist." declared GIZOIDIANMAN. "I'll clean the floors while you can throw away that 'burn victim'."

Omega peeled the box off the floor and threw it in a trash bin in the upper left corner of the room. He pounded the box down with his fist so it could fit inside the trash bin more easily. After he was done, GIZOIDIANMAN had just finished cleaning the floors. There wasn't a small trace of the ice cream left.

"Okay, it's gone now." said GIZOIDIANMAN as if he was about to cry. He starts to slowly go into the fetal position. "The horrible ice cream is all gone now." GIZOIDIANMAN began to make sobbing sounds, making a very awkward scene. "It was so awful! It was the worst ice cream ever…of all time!"

"Uh…GIZOIDIANMAN_" Omega tried to speak.

GIZOIDIANMAN looked up at Omega. "I'm not done having my episode yet." interrupted GIZOIDIANMAN, strangely speaking normally. He went back to making sobbing sounds in the fetal position for five more seconds. "Okay I'm done now." he said normally again and stood up. "Let's get the hell out of this freaking messed up world."

"Agreed." said Omega and the two walked out of the kitchen.

A few seconds later, GIZOIDIANMAN walked backwards into the kitchen and up to the box of donuts. He looked to his left and right to make sure no one was looking and then took the box and stashed it behind him before happily walking out of the kitchen again.

The robots were back in the hallway standing in front of the dining room's double doors. "Alright, let's see where we have to go." said GIZOIDIANMAN. He reached behind him to take out Murplex's directions.

* * *

The members in the round, white room became nervous. The robots were no longer distracted and they had the directions to Vexen's lab.

"Oh crap. This is bad!" panicked Demyx.

"No s*** Sherlock." sarcastically replied the woman.

'Bitch.' thought Demyx.

"You think Vexen might have finished the device by now?" Luxord asked the others.

"I doubt it." responded Marluxia.

"If he did, he would've tried to capture the robots." stated the male with his eye covered.

* * *

GIZOIDIANMAN took out the paper with Murplex's directions, but once he looked at it, he became utterly confused. Omega looked over his friend's side to see the paper and ended up just as baffled as him.

"What the hell is this?" questioned GIZOIDIANMAN.

"It appears to be a map." answered Omega.

Indeed, instead of written directions, there was a crudely drawn map on the paper that anyone would have had trouble reading.

"How are we suppose to read this?" complained GIZOIDIANMAN.

"There is no legend or scale and no way to determine the orientation." stated Omega. "This cannot help us."

"DAMN YOU MURPLEX!" shouted GIZOIDIANMAN as he crumpled the map in his fist and shook it. "We still shouldn't have too much trouble though. All we have to do is go in the direction we didn't come from." The gizoid looked to his left and right. "…crap, which way did we not come from again?"

"I cannot recall." Omega answered sadly.

"In that case let's just go right." suggested GIZOIDIANMAN.

"Why?"

"Because you always go right in two-dimensional video games and it always leads you to the end of the level."

Omega considered there was no harm in trying so they started walking to the right.

* * *

"Looks like Lady Luck has shined down on us this time." remarked Luxord.

"Yep, we sure dodged a bullet there." affirmed Xigbar.

"Now those two are headed straight back to the Grey Area." stated Marluxia.

"Perfect place to confront them." mentioned Axel.

"And why would you say that?" asked Xemnas. Although his voice was calm, there was a slight threatening look in his eyes.

The other members also looked at Axel. They all agreed earlier to just watch the robots. They found it strange it that Axel would suddenly suggest to go against the Superior's orders.

Axel told his reason. "We saw what happened when we left them alone. They were causing less trouble when someone was around to chat about stupid stuff." In reality, Axel is just ticked off about the whole ice cream incident and wanted the robots to pay.

"I agree with Axel." said Marluxia. "When someone else was around, they weren't eating our food or setting anything on fire."

"No doubt that's true." agreed Xaldin.

Xemnas pondered about Axel's suggestion for a bit before finally deciding. "Very well then, one of us may confront the intruders."

"Me. Let me do it." demanded the woman.

"How about someone who can guarantee won't destroy them?" recommended Saïx.

"I'm not gonna break the toys. I'm not dumb." the woman remarked irritatingly.

"Why not Xigbar? I bet he'd be pretty good at distracting them." suggested Demyx.

"Heh heh, sure I'll do it." offered Xigbar. "Permission to keep the robots in check?"

"Granted." answered Xemnas. "However, if they end up becoming hostile, do what you must to subdue them."

"Gotcha." replied Xigbar. And with that, he teleported to the Grey Area.

* * *

**Well, here it is Chapter 5 of this story. I'm getting closer to the good stuff. What is the good stuff you ask? You'll eventually find out.**

**I'll admit, I've never had sea-salt ice cream, but I think it would be disgusting. ICE CREAM IS NOT MEANT TO BE SALTY!**

**And sorry if the one scene was boring, but I wanted to show off the robots' cooking skills and I wanted to make it realistic.**

**10 points if you get the "IT'S SUPER DYNAMIC COOKING TIME!" reference.**  
**10 points if you get the "worst ice cream ever...of all time" reference.**

**You can use whatever catchy music you want for the cooking scene, but if you want my recommendation, this is the song I kept imagining during the scene.**  
**"Sell Out" by Reel Big Fish: [link]**


End file.
